Itoshiki Hito he
|font color = white |track color = #8CB796 |CD name = Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji |previous = - |next = KISS wa WINK de キスはウインクで |current track = Itoshiki Hito he 愛しき人へ }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 寿 嶺二 愛しき人へ |image = |kanji name = 愛しき人へ |romaji name = Itoshiki Hito he |translation = To My Dearest Person |type = Idol Song |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi }} The first track from the CD [[Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji|'Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji]], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], who is voiced by [[Morikubo Showtaro|''Morikubo Showtaro]]. Lyrics English = A shining figure under the spotlight, But in a place that brightly lit, I know there is always a shadow present If my tears abate, I may be able to grow stronger Even if my smiles increase, My heart will not be filled Every time my glass heart Touched anything, it was damaged So when I hold you tightly without fear, Why, why, why Is it this warm? I want to encircle you with this love song So that it overshadows all other songs Will it reach you? Will it get through? These words are not enough To express my feelings to my dearest person! On days of heavy rain, Our shoulders huddle together As under the same small umbrella, Both our cheeks turn red Occasionally through God’s maliciousness, that happiness Right before my eyes Might vanish is terrifying Though time is cruel, From the past, I now live in the present Though I haven’t fully become an adult, No more, no more, no more Will I lose my way This love song is overlapping With a bundle of dreams, and soars Will it come true? Will it have an effect? I’ll live only for you The voice of this vow to my dearest person I want to encircle you with this love song So that it overshadows all other songs Will it reach you? Will it get through? These words are not enough To express my feelings to my dearest person!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = SUPOTTORAITO no moto de kagayaku sugata demo hikaru basho ni wa kanarazu kage ga aru to shitteiru namida wo heraseba tsuyoku nareru no kamo to egao wo fuyashite mo kokoro umarazu ni garasu no HAATO wa itsudemo fureau mono kizutsuketa osorezu gyutto idaku kimi wa naze, naze, naze konna attakai no? ai no uta de　tsutsumitai yo subete no uta　kasumu kurai todokimasu ka? tsutawarimasu ka? kotoba de wa tarinai boku no omoi yo　itoshiki hito he doshaburi no hi ni wa kata wo yoseai nagara chiisana ai kasa ni otagai ni hou wo akarametari shiawasette tama ni kami-sama no ijiwaru de totsuzen me no mae de kienai ka kowakute jikan wa zankoku da keredo kako kara ima ga umareru otona ni narikirenai kedo mou, mou, mou mayoi wa shinai ai no uta yo　kasaneatte yume wo tabane　tondeyuke kanaimasu ka? hibikimasu ka? kimi dake ni ikiyou chikai no koe wo　itoshiki hito he ai no uta de　tsutsumitai yo subete no uta　kasumu kurai todokimasu ka? tsutawarimasu ka? kotoba de wa tarinai boku no omoi yo　itoshiki hito he |-| Kanji = スポットライトの で輝く姿 でも光る場所には 必ず影があると知っている 涙を減らせば強くなれるのかもと 笑顔を増やしても 心埋まらずに 硝子のハートはいつでも 触れ合うもの傷つけた 恐れずぎゅっと抱く君は 何故、何故、何故 こんなあったかいの？ 愛の歌で　包みたいよ すべての歌　かすむくらい 届きますか？伝わりますか？ 言葉では足りない ぼくの想いよ　愛しき人へ どしゃぶりの日には 肩を寄せ合いながら 小さな相傘に お互いに頬を赤らめたり 幸せってたまに神様の意地悪で 突然目の前で 消えないか怖くて 時間は残酷だけれど 過去から今が生まれる 大人になりきれないけど もう、もう、もう 迷いはしない 愛の歌よ　重ね合って 夢を束ね　飛んでゆけ 叶いますか？響きますか？ 君だけに生きよう 誓いの声を　愛しき人へ 愛の歌で　包みたいよ すべての歌　かすむくらい 届きますか？伝わりますか？ 言葉では足りない ぼくの想いよ　愛しき人へ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Itoshiki Hito he |file link = }} |track name = Itoshiki Hito he (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Kotobuki Reiji's A route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:Insert songs Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)